


Peace at last

by Cassplay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Unrequited Crush, military coverup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Reyes and Morrison have put aside their differences, but as Ana watches over the press conference she is interrupted by a former friend.





	Peace at last

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> Yeah, I haven't labeled this HOTS in fandom bc its set in the Overwatch universe with 2 Overwatch heroes.  
> Gerard Lacroix and Amelie marrying have also always creeped me out, he looks so much older than her in the spray and artworks.  
> Also, this is a very thinly veiled homage to "The Armourer and the Living Weapon" by Solarbird, and it's pseudo-sequel series "Of Gods and Monsters" By Solarbird and Bzarcher.

 It was quiet…

Too quiet.

Ana knew something was up. There had to be something. Things had gone too well. Jack and Gabriel had finally managed to reunite their factions. Talon had stood down. All that was left was the formal press conference.

She had no idea why on earth they had decided to hold it outside. Jack had overruled her on that count, but he couldn’t stop her taking up a sniper point on a nearby roof. She wasn’t here to hurt either of them, of course, she wanted to ensure the peace talks weren’t jeopardised at the last minute. She had been lying up here for nearly five hours, a relatively short stakeout.

“Thank you for coming!” Jack finally began the conference.

Ana kept her scope trained on the crowd, dancing between movement she saw to try and spot and suspicious activity.

“We’ve prepared to speak for quite a while,” Gabriel said, his semi-repaired voice still wavering into the echoey tone of Reaper. “You should have received question guidelines in your press packets.”

Was that? No, just a child hopping up and down, trying to climb her mother’s shoulders.

“One question at a time, so; first question.” Jack said.

Ana glanced over the rooftops of the buildings around her. Still no one there, but she needed to stay vigilant.

“Thank you, Mr Morrisonveiled why now? Talon and Overwatch have been in conflict since before the God Program Crisis.”

“Why not? We have a responsibility to ensure that no innocents are hurt by our conflict.” Gabriel said, “And once we finally managed to get together for a preliminary conference we found we were working towards the same goals anyway.”

This only raised hands.

“And what goals are those?”

“My Talon’s goal was to prevent the rising of more God programs, Overwatch’s was to prevent another Crisis.” Gabriel continued. Ana had heard the specifics during the conference itself. The only ‘Civilian’ casualty had been Mondatta, the Shambali Monk killed by Amelie Guillard during his own sermon. Evidence uncovered by Talon’s tech expert had reveal he had been far less like of a Dalai Lama than a Mahatma Gandhi, an important figurehead who committed more personal atrocities.

Her train of thought felt like it had only drifted for a second. But that was all it had took. A knife was at her throat. Ana froze. A boot decended onto her back, preventing any movement.

“What do you want?” Ana asked through gritted teeth. This person was after something, they could’ve killed her already if they had wanted to.

“I wanted you to see this.” A voice from behind her said. A voice she recognised, a voice she never expected betrayal to come from.

But then Tracer withdrew the knife from her throat.

“Sorry for the theatrics, but I wanted to show you I’m serious.” She said.

“I think I preferred when you were flippant and not betraying your team.” Ana scowled.

“Well unfortunately, times change.” Tracer said. “People grow and change, learn new things.” There was a way she said that last part that gave Ana pause.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know?” Tracer said, pushing her boot into Ana’s back a little harder.

“Know what?”

“About Lacroix.” Tracer said, and Ana’s mind raced; Was she talking about Gerard or Amelie? Both?

“just what Jack told me, and from crime scene analysis.” She took a stab at significant event pertaining to the two of them. Lena paused, she waited, seemed to be thinking. Then she removed her foot from the Ana’s back.

“Good, then there’s still a chance to fix this.” Tracer said. Ana rolled over, but she was not prepared for what she saw.

It was Tracer, but she was different.

“Morrison and Reyes covered it up, Everything Lacroix was doing.” She said, Golden eyes staring at Ana. “I didn’t know if you were involved.”

“Covered up what?” Ana said, trying to stall, trying to subtly work her way towards the emergency buzzer hidden beneath her Hijab.

“Trafficking, weapons, substances, people… anything you can think of.” Lena said. “He was turning the whole of Overwatch into his on operation.”

“But Gabriel wouldn-“

“What’s that old saying? ‘Boys will be boys’?” Lena said. “They didn’t care, Lacroix was dirty from the start and they both knew.”

“No, I know Gabriel. He wouldn’t go along with it.”

“For a time, no, he didn’t.” Tracer said. “That’s why he joined Talon. But now Lacroix has been gone for years, and he is just fine with crawling back to the fruits of those immoral labours.”

“You’re unusually poetic today,” Ana said, hoping she didn’t already know why. “And you’re looking a little jaundiced around the eyes.”

“That’s the upgrade.”

“The neural conditioning, you mean?” Ana said. “Like what Talon did to Amelie Lacroix.” Tracer snapped at this.

“Her name is Guillard!” She hissed. “And she was never brainwashed, she killed the man she was forced into marrying, who she knew was a horrible person.”

“How do you know?” Ana said, her hand closing around the buzzer around her neck.

“Because Moira, you know, the Doctor from Blackwatch, was only ever a geneticist.” Tracer said. “She upgraded us, she guessed what was happening first and jumped ship.”

“Lena, please, I’m not going to let you kill them.” Ana said, pressing the buzzer and setting off the silent alarm.

“I’m not here to kill anyone, Ana.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Today, I’m a courier.” Tracer said, and took a flash drive out of her coat. “This is everything we have on Lacroix and the Overwatch brass.”

“A recruiter, you mean.” Ana clarified. Tracer nodded. “So why me?”

“I wasn’t sure if I should.” Tracer said. She blushed slightly. “I want to think the best of you.”

“You had a crush?” Ana was almost shocked, but she had to admit she had heard talk around the various Overwatch clubs that a number of young women ‘looked up to her’. “You would dispense with the element of surprise for a crush?”

“Well, as Amelie would say, you’ve aged like a fine wine.” Tracer said. “And you’re the second best shot in the world.”


End file.
